User talk:Trapping Moons Love
Learn to name pages correctly, I've linked to it in your archive and you ignored it quite stylishly. Also, shut up, you suck. --''Chaos?'' -- 17:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : ur bad in general, maybe even worse than me--Bluetapeboy 21:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Not possible, sorry. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't indent that at me. If you say it to him then don't indent it in response to me, if you say it to me, then lol, okay. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:58, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi, again everyone. How about we stop trolling this user so much, what do you say? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:51, 25 February 2010 :@evan, oh yes its possible. you have no idea. and @KJ, is it agaisnt the rules?--Bluetapeboy 21:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::well... ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::please interpret, short, simple words>big wall of text.--Bluetapeboy 22:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::an admin can, at their discretion, perma someone for (none-harmless) trolling. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am very harmless! --''Chaos?'' -- 13:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::you are very annoying, though. --Brandnew 13:43, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't have much of an intention to change that. ^________^ --''Chaos?'' -- 13:58, February 26, 2010 (UTC) @Chaos? yeah no actualy i dont suck specialy if ive played top 5 gvg and was just in top 250 gvg guild till leader quit. just because u dont see how builds can work without theorycraftng doesnt make me a bad player. plus do i go on ur talk pages and troll u because i dont like you? no i keep it to myself. so plz stfu and leave me alone. ive been working on being nicer just because of karate and frosty, they talk to me nicly and ask not like an insensative prick. calm urself stfu and get on with your life bad player chaos. Trapping Moons Love 16:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, okay. I am very calm, and am rather enjoying this. Also, http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk:W/E_Shock_Axe&diff=prev&oldid=1032780, everything isn't measured in who took you playing. --''Chaos?'' -- 17:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::and everything isnt measured in what you guys have to say about me on here, cause wether or not u think im good doesnt matter to anyone but u really, so u can keep your comments to yourself. and u cant tell im a bad player by things i say, just as u cant tell im a good player by who ive played with. So just stop flaming me, my points ive said make sence r true, and r right. sure not all of them are, but you cant be pointing out flaws only. thats all you do, and u end up where u began. there a probrably thousands of builds on gw that arnt on here, because either people dont want to put them on, dont know how to put them on, or hate the negative responses they get. Tell ing me you suck this build is terrible, thats going to fail and so do you doesnt really encourage people to want to give to this community, your just making yourself look like a prick really. i mean dont take what i say or do idfc really, its up to u and i wont ever care. cause this is just a game to me, its never gonna get me anywhere in life, but i like it and i play it to have fun. think about it. Trapping Moons Love 17:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::actually, we can tell youre a bad player by the things you say. some of the contributions you've made to the buildspace are just terrible. and top 5? i lol'd at this statement --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 17:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, hi guys. What's happening in here? *cough* [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:42, 26 February 2010 :::::killin time on a friday at school >_> --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 17:43, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::more ubnoctious flaming at me, nothing differrent really. Trapping Moons Love 17:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I have some stuff you guys could do, if you're interested. We have a lot of images that need license tags. :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:46, 26 February 2010 ::::::::sure y not see what i can do before my graphic arts class is over. Trapping Moons Love 17:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm confused. Did you just say you're a top 5 player and then in the same sentence also brag about being in a top 250 guild until the leader left? --Crow 17:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm in a rather hilarious mood, so I'll just apologize and request you to never take me all too seriously, because I myself am never. I also don't take this game or site seriously, so any attacks on my persona are rather wasted. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::ill keep that in mind next time lol anyways im going back to catagorizing the pictures. Trapping Moons Love 20:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::^_____________^ Enjoy. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::well ive been kind of an ass on here so i should do this to make up for it. so im trying to do something nice. Trapping Moons Love 20:57, February 26, 2010 (UTC) For those who are bored Here's the category. The tags are pretty simple. If it's a screenshot, add . If it's an Arenanet image, add . If it's just a user image, I think the tag is just , but I'm not positive on that one. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:53, 26 February 2010 :Oh, and if you think it might be a copyright violation, add . Thanks! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:54, 26 February 2010 Hey, you might want to slow down a bit. Remember that the user image tag is only for images that you know were created by the user (photoshop/MS paint kinds of stuff), ArenaNet image tag is for skills or anything else that belongs to Anet, and the screenshot tag is for any picture of something in-game (including maps) and even if they've edited it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:18, 26 February 2010 :ah ok i wasnt sure about those so cause of the edits on it i assumed user created ill keep that in mind when i finish them. Trapping Moons Love 21:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You did fine mostly, and thanks for doing that. Most of us just haven't had time. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:22, 26 February 2010 :::This time, it's actually true in my case, because my computer visits are very limited (thus, I didn't actually write a hilarious letter on top of this age, but I had to be quick, archive fast, and make a blunt remark). Not that I'd do it anyways =/ Depends on their amount, though. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::well ill finish them up today if there are anymore. Trapping Moons Love 17:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Help can someone tell me how to change the color of my name and how to put a skill picture next to my signatures, ive been looking for it and cant seem to find it. Dev hammer skill picture if anyone cares. plz and ty :D Trapping Moons Love 21:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :User:Wizardboy777/Newbie Guide/Signatures ;) Brandnew 21:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You are probably going to end up with something like this: :: Trapping Moons Love ::which will come up like this: ::Trapping Moons Love ::Alternintavely, I made you a different one. Not very awesome, but you'd need to ask Danny to make an awesome one. ::Trapping ::which will come out as ::Trapping ::Brandnew 12:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Make a sig of Spike Trap, a moon and a heart! --''Chaos?'' -- 12:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::thanks guys :D Trapping Moons Love 16:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Brandnew's moon idea is hawter :P --''Chaos?'' -- 17:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::ill be messing with it every so often but atm i like the dev hammer one :D Trapping Moons Love 17:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: :P Your sig --''Chaos?'' -- 17:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: what abt it?? Trapping Moons Love 17:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Your sig. I forget I'm online. --''Chaos?'' -- 18:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::still not sure wat u mean really i dont, i mean what abt my sig??? Trapping Moons Love 20:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Life is a picnic. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Picnic's are fun. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Pioneer picnic's. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Life is thus fun. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) By the way.... screenshots (or really any image) need to be tagged when they are uploaded. There is a little drop down list when you're uploading an image that allows you to pick a license. In the future, make sure and use it :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:28, 10 March 2010 :my bad i wasnt paying attention xD Trapping Moons Love 18:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) bump Ohai! Playing Is Srs Bsns talk 15:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :lmao what up tommy? Trapping Moons Love 15:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC)